


plus two

by applejwoos (kenmarcadeblues)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Attempt at Humor, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, New Parents, No Plot/Plotless, baby changkyun, baby jooheon, the rating changed once i decided to write yooki whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmarcadeblues/pseuds/applejwoos
Summary: Their family goes from two, to three, and finally four.





	1. +one

The Chaes had gone through extensive screening to get to where they are today. The paperwork was grueling; the interviews, nerve-wracking. One wrong word and it could've been back to square one.

They'd waited and worked for this opportunity nearly half a year. But now that they were finally here, welcomed into the nursery and faced with so many children at once, the two men were overwhelmed. Eager and excited, but overwhelmed.

The little boys and girls were all well-behaved and seemed relatively open to the couple, although they were naturally more receptive to Hoseok because he was bolder and more confident with this situation. Hyungwon could swear that the kids could _smell_ his hesitancy towards them. Or maybe it was just super obvious. 

When they'd first stepped in, Hoseok and Hyungwon had approached kids hand in hand, knowing it was smarter to gauge potential family additions with your significant other right at your side. Naturally as it seemed, though, the two had drifted to different sides of the playroom.

The 26 year old tried to calm his nerves and find it in himself to be more assertive. Many of the kids at least greeted him, but few would willingly interact with him much. They were quite literally crawling all over Hoseok, while the best Hyungwon got was a girl who let him draw on her picture and readjust a bow on the brink of falling out of her feather-soft hair. She was quite adorable, so it was a pity she wasn't warming up to him. He wondered whether Hoseok would like her, too.

A cry pierced the air, rousing Hyungwon from his musings about bringing the little girl home. He stared at the tiny boy who had disturbed the room's peaceful atmosphere. Tears sprung from his small eyes, chubby cheeks damp for an unknown reason. 

Hyungwon found himself kneeling in front of the child, trying to prevent any more miserable sounds from escaping. "Hey, why are you crying?" he asked, petting the baby's arm. "What is it, huh?" No answer came, just a sad stare plus more tears. By his appearance, it was obvious that the boy was too young to know more than a few words or phrases.

Hyungwon sighed. "Come here." The man wrapped the child in his embrace and stood up, situating the little boy so that his head could rest on Hyungwon's shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay," he cooed, patting the baby's back in an effort to soothe him. "Shh, don't cry. Don't cry, you're okay."

To Hyungwon's surprise, the boy suddenly went quiet.

He stood frozen, almost disbelieving.

Prior to this moment, he'd never gotten a child to stop crying; in fact, more times than Hyungwon would like to remember, it'd been him who'd (unintentionally) caused them to be upset. 

The man smiled to himself in undeniable pride at the long-awaited accomplishment. There was hope for him yet.

The baby's miniscule muscles relaxed against Hyungwon. The only sounds coming from him now were sniffles and a few coughs. Hyungwon stopped patting him and planned to set him down, but the tiny boy seemed to meld into the man's touch. He was so warm and so soft.

After a moment of thought, Hyungwon decided to keep him until he became bored of being held.

 

\---

 

Hoseok made up his mind to get Hyungwon back in with the squad of kids he was playing dinosaurs with on the rug, but when he peered over at Hyungwon, that thought quickly dissipated. His heart lurched dangerously at the sight of his husband wearing a soft smile while carrying a small child. 

Hoseok approached Hyungwon, his curious eyes growing wider when he met the other's thoughtful gaze. "Who's this?"

"Don't know, but...Hoseok," Hyungwon whispered, careful not to wake the baby sleeping on his shoulder, "I think I might be in love."


	2. welcome home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i'm a lil shocked at how many people are already reading this?? glad y'all like it!
> 
> just fyi this takes place in korea so all stated character ages are their korean ages.
> 
> this is kind of a filler chapter, sorry

_Name: Jooheon_

_Age: 2 years_

_Date of Birth: 6th October 2015_

_Known Allergies: Dust, Cats_

_Immunization Status: Up To Date_

_Other Notes: Fear of clowns, large dogs, bugs, fish_

 

Hoseok stroked Jooheon's hair affectionately while going over the basics of the baby's profile for what was probably the fifth time. He was close to memorizing it. "Glad you talked me out of getting that Rottweiler," he mused aloud.

When the couple had curiously inquired about Jooheon's fears, the caretakers at the nursery wore sheepish expressions. The sole reason they'd been able to piece together that information on this child was because the adoption agency, being a high-end one, set up outings for the kids every once in a while.

Unfortunately for the little boy, there had been outings to the circus, the park, and the aquarium.

On the bright side, the staff added, Jooheon really enjoyed his time at the zoo and was quite fond of the animals there.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes but kept himself focused on the road as he drove. "Yeah, me too," he muttered. Despite having a house with a decent backyard, it didn't seem fit for that kind of dog. Or maybe Hyungwon just didn't see how a Rottweiler could possibly fit into his life at all. As far as dogs went, he preferred breeds like miniature poodles and terriers.

"Don't act like you weren't about to bring in a litter of kittens off the streets half a year ago," Hoseok retorted.

"Touché." Hyungwon hooked a right and went down their street, passing by homes that, even out of the corner of his eyes and blurred by speed, were familiar after 2 years of taking up residence in the neighborhood. Although it was an urban area, their neighbors were few and kept to themselves most of the time. Except when someone planned a huge party.

As the car pulled up to their home, Hyungwon turned to see that Jooheon was still sleeping soundly on his husband. "Awh," he sighed. "He must've been really tired."

Hoseok smiled. "That, or he's truly your son," he joked. It was a fact that his other half's favorite activity to do at home, by far, was sleep.

Hyungwon scrunched up his face and punched the older man in the arm swiftly, but not with too much force. He didn't want to repeat the past anytime soon.

Early on in their relationship, Hyungwon bruised his hand from wailing too hard on Hoseok's hard bicep. He had to keep it wrapped for a week and a half and it made going to work difficult, not only due to the commute but also the job itself. All things considered, that was probably the worst experience he'd had with loving a man that was buff. Virtually everything else about Hoseok's musculature was overwhelmingly positive.

Jooheon suddenly jolted awake. His small head swiveled around, taking in his surroundings with a dazed expression and the texture of Hoseok's sweater imprinted on his cheek. He didn't know where he was or how he got here. He barely even knew the adult that was holding him.

"Hi, Jooheon. Welcome home!"

 


	3. first night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos and comments so far you guys...i really appreciate y'all feeding my need for attention,,
> 
> you may or may not have noticed i added some tags...yep i decided showki's gonna be in here a bit

"Wonnie, what are you doing?" Hoseok asked.

Hyungwon looked at his husband incredulously. "What does it look like? I'm going to bed, of course. Aren't you, too...?" He saw nothing weird about the situation. They were both in their sleepwear, and Hyungwon had already snuggled into the blankets while Hoseok was, as usual, taking his sweet time brushing his teeth and washing his face. Hoseok generally thought of (non-public) bathrooms as a place to think, and Hyungwon was used to it by now - the 45 minute (or longer) showers; the morning routine; the way he'd just sit on the toilet after using it and write; the night routine. 

"Well, duh...but..." Hoseok gestured to the fluffy tuft of black hair that was their newly adopted son, whose head was peeking out of the blanket next to Hyungwon's neck, "why do you still have Jooheon? He needs to sleep, too."

"He can sleep _here_ , can't he?"

Unlike Hoseok, Hyungwon tended not to toss and turn, or even move much at all, during sleep; the probability of him accidentally rolling onto Jooheon in the middle of the night was low.

Considering that, Hoseok nodded, yet wasn't just agreeing to it. "He has his own bed, though. Isn't it _tempur-pedic_ or something ridiculous like that?" he questioned, attempting to recall what Hyungwon's parents had said about the expensive crib they'd gifted to the couple. His in-laws were always going the extra mile when it came to buying anything, though it's not as if they couldn't afford to, as Hyungwon came from a wealthy family.

"Yeah, something like that." Hyungwon shot the blond a pout with his plump lips. "But it physically hurts me to think about not touching him," he insisted. He gripped the section of the blanket that was covering the baby. "If you love me, you won't make me part from him."

"Okay, okay, sheesh! I can't believe you're like this..." Hoseok sighed, but his face showcased his fondness. "It's only for tonight, right? Keep him on your side - I could crush him."

"Mm, got it."

"And when he cries, it's all _you_." Hoseok climbed into the bed and snaked his arms around Hyungwon's slender frame, settling against the brunet's warmth.

"Fine. At least I don't have to walk all the way to the crib to get to him."

"It's like 15 steps away, you _sloth_."

 

\---

 

Judging from the snores, Hyungwon and Jooheon easily fell into a restful sleep. Hoseok, however, had butterflies bouncing in his stomach until who knows when. He couldn't stop thinking about every single day in the future ahead and all the things they'd bring. Jooheon was going to stay in this house, be partly under Hoseok's direct care, for about 17 years, give or take. Hoseok was now responsible for another human being, a human being that is vulnerable and naive in life, small and growing. A human being that is prone to crying without reason yet has giggles that light up a room in seconds. A human being who has fears in the world that hopefully, with time, Hoseok will be able to help ease.

He tried shutting his eyes and focusing on Hyungwon's scent. For once, this did nothing to help clear his head - it only reminded him of how lucky he was to share Chae Hyungwon's last name and how cute it was that his husband was so moonstruck with their child. 

Well, since Hoseok was still awake, that should speak to how moonstruck he is, too.

_Chae Jooheon._

What a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write about their first DAY together but sadly nothing was coming together in my brain...i'd started writing this even before the last ch so yeah i hope this will do!! next ch will be longer for sure though.
> 
> also not to be wild but i'm considering adding some plot. stay tuned


	4. sad dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rating changed bc a wild yoo kihyun appeared. but actually it's hyungwon's doing. you'll see.
> 
> i just realized how random and word-vomit-y this is at times. please love it anyway

'Only for tonight.'

That's what Hoseok said three weeks ago.

Yet every night since, Jooheon ended up sleeping in his parents' bed. He turned out to be one of those kids that slept really well, not making a peep as soon as his eyes closed and virtually becoming an unconscious pile of meat contained in a onesie. Even Hoseok holding him up and puppeteering him in order to make his petite body 'dance' didn't wake him. Neither did Hyungwon wheezing in hilarity. 

 

\--

 

"You're cute, Wonnie, but he's my son, too! You get to see him all day," Hoseok would protest after he got home from the studio, successfully compelling Hyungwon to transfer Jooheon into his embrace. But as soon as Hoseok set Jooheon down, even just for what seemed like a moment, Hyungwon had scooped him up again. During daylight hours, Jooheon practically lived in Hyungwon's arms, despite the fact that the two year old could walk just fine.

At the end of the three weeks, Hyungwon's time off from work expired. His days lounging around in domestic bliss with his child, with his only stressor being large dogs that were outside and in close proximity while they were out and about, were over. Rather than send Jooheon to a daycare - when he'd spent enough time at a nursery that was most likely pretty similar - the decision was that Hoseok's mother would stay in the couple's house and watch the baby when both men were working. Hoseok's father planned to come by when possible, too.

"Mom, you remember where the fire extinguisher is?"

"Yes," said Hoseok's mother.

"And how to work the bathtub?"

"Yes."

"And-"

"Hyungwon, please, you'll be late. Have faith in me - I raised your husband, didn't I?" the woman asked. Her warm eyes flitted to Jooheon's little head which was resting in the crook of his father's neck. "I'll take him, now," she smiled as her hands reached out towards him.

Hyungwon frowned lightly, reluctantly peeled away Jooheon's arms from around his neck, and held him, making direct eye contact with the baby. "Daddy loves you so much," Hyungwon whispered, planting a kiss on Jooheon's smooth forehead. Jooheon flashed him a bright smile and the man nearly melted into the concrete.

Finally, Jooheon was handed over to Mrs. Shin. The boy instantly leaned into her, as he was already comfortable with his grandma after having met her twice before. "He's my koala," Hyungwon declared proudly. "Take good care of him."

"Don't worry about us, my boy," Mrs. Shin said as she pinched Jooheon's chubby cheek, "just go and work hard today, okay?"

"Okay, Mom. Thank you."

Hyungwon sauntered away to his car before his mother-in-law and son could catch sight of the glassiness of his eyes. He pressed down on the gas and breathed out slowly. If he cried too much, his manager would surely scold him. His face wasn't supposed to be puffy before a shoot.

Throughout his life, like most people, Chae Hyungwon was prone to dramatics every once and a while. Being with Hoseok, admittedly, brought it out of him even more. Being a dad, however, had officially rendered him ridiculous. Hoseok made the claim a while back, but only now did Hyungwon see that there was actual grounds for it.

 

\---

 

Hyungwon's manager was there to greet him as soon as he entered the building, smoothing his pants and shivering slightly at the strong A/C which he'd become a little unaccustomed to after getting to stay in his home's cozy atmosphere for many days.

"Welcome back, Chae! Good to see you," the older man said warmly. It seemed like the two hadn't seen each other in forever.

"Thanks, Yoo. You, too." Once they were side by side, the pair boarded the elevator together.

"So, how's the little angel?" Kihyun asked. He whipped out his phone and opened Instagram, showing Hyungwon his own account where he'd posted a picture of Jooheon's laughing face. The boy was a fool for Hoseok's collection of bizarre facial expressions. "So precious - those dimples are to die for!" the shorter man gushed, his finger jabbing at the baby's cheeks on his screen.

Upon seeing the photo again, Hyungwon couldn't help breaking into a tender smile. "Jooheon's wonderful. Light of my life." 

"And he didn't break your hand?"

"Shut up." He couldn't believe Kihyun was still on him about _bruising_ his hand from punching Hoseok. Yes, Hyungwon had to somehow adapt all his poses so that he wouldn't have his injured hand on display, which was tedious, but the pictures had still turned out decently. It was a learning experience, okay? And _years_ have passed since the incident! But then again, this is Yoo Kihyun - a man determined not to let anyone live anything down.

"It's a serious question," insisted Kihyun.

"Fuck off."

"Fine, then - I'll take that as a no," Kihyun snapped playfully. He scrolled up through Hyungwon's feed until he reached the family photo posted just yesterday. The three Chaes sat on stools at the counter in a hipster-style ramen restaurant; Hoseok's arm was slung around Hyungwon's waist, Jooheon was sitting between them on one of Hoseok's thighs and one of Hyungwon's. They'd gotten a waitress to take it for them, and it seemed like her day had been made - after all, it wasn't every day that you got asked to take a photo of two handsome men and their adorable kid. 

"Speaking of your _Captain Korea_...it looks like he's going to need bigger shirts," Kihyun remarked while raising an eyebrow. Hoseok's pecs were so defined in that black shirt he wore, it was almost sinful - the stares directed the man's way that day were evidence enough.

Hyungwon shrugged. He wasn't possessive over Hoseok to the point of telling him to stop wearing what he wanted. People can look all they like at the piece of art that is Chae Hoseok, but only Hyungwon gets to touch. "Well...he's a daddy, in both senses of the word."

Kihyun's eyes widened in surprise at his colleague's response. " _Chae!_ " he exclaimed. "You nasty, bean-pole of a man." Then Hyungwon winked at him greasily, causing Kihyun's soul to escape from his body. "What's with you? How the hell did becoming a parent make you _more_ inappropriate? Jeez!" he spat, shoving the lanky model against the wall of the elevator. 

Hyungwon declined to answer, choosing to simply laugh and enjoy Kihyun's disturbed expression. 

Although still recovering from the younger man's antics, the black-haired man pursed his lips and spoke again, refusing to let silence thrive in the elevator. "Hey, when's he gonna arm wrestle my Bear?" 

Kihyun took to referring to his husband by a pet-name at work and Hyungwon had honestly long forgotten the man's name. The model wondered how Kihyun's husband would feel if he was aware the whole agency (and who knows who else) only knew of him as a kind of animal.

To be fair, Kihyun probably didn't remember Hoseok's name, either. But Hyungwon didn't talk about him much, let alone go around calling him Captain Korea - Kihyun had come up with that, anyway. And God forbid Hoseok ever found out about it; he'd probably have it printed on a t-shirt. Or all of his t-shirts.

Hyungwon smirked. "Don't know, but I do know your _Bear_ is gonna lose."

"Yeah right," Kihyun scoffed. He paused, staring into Hyungwon's face curiously. "Hey...your eyes are a little red. Rough night?" he asked, empathy lacing his tone. 

Hyungwon blinked as if that'd somehow wash away the foreign color. "Oh...well, yeah, sorta. I'm really tired..." he trailed off. He wasn't about to admit that he'd gotten a bit emotional about leaving Jooheon for the first time since he'd been adopted. No way.

"Aw, I get it," Kihyun said. He assumed that Jooheon, despite his angelic appearance, granted his parents little sleep like most babies would. "But it's no biggie! It's an easy edit-out. On the plus side, you don't have any dark circles, so Make-Up will be happy." The manager continued to chatter on during the ascension up to their floor. Hyungwon made noises of affirmation to show that he was mostly listening and only missing his baby a little. Truthfully, it was the other way around.

_How many hours would it be until he could go home today?_


End file.
